femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Lena Dupree (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island)
'Lena Dupree '(Tara Strong) was the secondary villainess of the 1998 animated film Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. History Lena and her friend Simone Lenoir, originally born in the 18th century, lived on Moonscar Island as part of a peaceful village that worshipped a cat God. During a harvest festival, however, a gang of pirates led by Morgan McReight (later known as Morgan Moonscar) attacked their village. Lena and Simone managed to escape and watched in horror as the pirates drove the rest of the villagers into the bayou to be devoured by alligators. Soon after, the two women recited a curse to the cat God, turning themselves into "werecats" and allowing them to get their revenge on Morgan and his pirates for destroying their home. Only after that did the two women realize that they had been cursed by the cat God as well, meaning that to remain immortal, they would have to continuously drain the life force of others. For the next two centuries, the evil Lena and Simone did precisely that, using island tourists and settlers as their prey. If no visitors came, Lena would go to the mainland to lure new victims to the island. Simone and Lena also granted ferry driver Jacques immortality in exchange for aiding their malevolent plan. Events Lena first met the Scooby Gang at a farmer's market as they were talking about how they were looking for a haunted house in Louisiana. She told them about Lena's mansion on Moonscar Island, claiming to work for her, and offered to take them there. Lena instantly caught the eye of Fred Jones and would later use this to further manipulate him and the gang. Upon arriving at the island, Lena introduced the gang to Simone and helped with Simone in regards to Scooby's constant conflict with her cats. She was deceptively kind and cheerful to the five, which was a complete contrast to the rigid Simone. Lena's villainous reveal came at the climax, when Fred, Velma, Daphne, and gardener Beau Neville managed to get back to the mansion after zombies (later revealed to be Lena and Simone's past victims) infested the island. They found Lena in a secret passageway that led underneath the mansion, which she claimed was used to house soldiers during the Civil War days. She also claimed that she and Simone went down the passageway to escape the zombies, but they had caught them and taken Simone. But after Lena led the gang down into her and Simone's lair, Velma called Lena out on her lie by revealing that she had seen Simone's footprints in the dirt, contradicting Lena's claim that Simone had been dragged away. At that moment, Simone emerged from the shadows and confirmed Velma right before she and Lena used voodoo dolls they had made of the four to restrain. During this process, the evil Lena coldly apologized to Fred, claiming that she did like him. Lena and Simone then transformed into their werecat forms and revealed their backstory and nefarious intentions, with Lena boasting about how skilled she had become in manipulation over the years. During this, however, she appeared worried when she heard Jacques struggling with Shaggy and Scooby before Simone called her back to the task at hand. Just as the evil duo were about to drain the life out of their captives, Scooby and Shaggy burst in along with the transformed Jacques and the mob of zombies. At that, Lena and Simone fully transformed and attacked, briefly beginning to drain the life of Shaggy and Scooby. They were briefly defeated when Velma freed herself and she and Daphne used the voodoo dolls on Lena and Simone. As Lena and her villainous cohorts regained their composure and cornered the gang, midnight began to end and the evil gang's immortality ended, causing them to dissolve into nothing but skeletons. Trivia * Tara Strong went on to voice another Scooby Doo villainess: Terry from What's New, Scooby Doo? Gallery Lena Dupree approaching.png|Lena approaching the Scooby Gang Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree.png|Lena with Simone Lenoir Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|A transformed Lena and Simone Lena Dupree werecat.jpg|Lena as a werecat Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree and Jacques.png|Lena with Simone and Jacques, preparing to attack Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree Jacques death.gif|Lena's demise Sdzombie_feed.jpg|Lena and Simone draining Shaggy and Scooby's life Lena_fully_transformed.jpg| Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Fangs Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Fate: Deceased